Imagine your OTP : Cartinelli edition
by Claire Noodles
Summary: Little moments of secret adoration and peace in between beating up spies and rude men. (it's really just a bunch of headcanons I wrote into ficlets)
1. Who screams louder on a roller coaster

**Who screams louder on a roller coaster**

After she'd admitted she /still/ hadn't been to Coney Island despite having lived in NY a few years already, Angie insists on taking her there ("Peg! You have to go! It's so much fun; I can't even believe you've never been! How's that possible? Have you never had a day off or what?"). And by insisting, she means 'somehow convinced her despite her best intentions to not get too invested in this friendship'.

So one Saturday afternoon, in the early autumn of 1949, off they go, arm in arm to the big fair. Peggy must admit that it is indeed quite a lot of fun. Though the cheery company of the waitress probably has a lot to do with it.

Angie takes her around the shows and roller-coasters with an excitement matching that of a 5 year-old. Peggy watches with barely hidden fondness, while Angie tries not to be too obvious about wanting to constantly hold her arm or hand or...whatever. Ya know.

Peggy buys her a toffee apple and wins her a teddy bear at a coconut shy game (and if the owner eyes her suspiciously after three perfect throws in a row, well, he doesn't make any comment). As the daylight starts to dim slowly, the big wheels and roller coasters light up and so does Angie's face, much to Peggy's amusement.

"Come on, English! Let's try this one!" She grabs her elbow while pointing at a huge green one in front of them. "There's King Kong and all!" She pretends to swoon next to the statue at the front, before playfully ushering Peggy after the other patrons.

It's only once they're both seated in their little wagon and slowly ascending that Peggy notices her silence.

"What's the matter, Angie?"

"Nothin' "

"...You're not afraid, are you?"

"'Course not! ...'tis a bit higher than I thought, is all"

Peggy is about to protest that she is the one who enthusiastically had wanted to get in when they reach the top of the first mountain. She barely has the time to register Angie grabbing her hand before the wagon lunges forward.

Angie's scream is without a doubt deafening, high pitched at first, and then turns into a delighted shriek. Peggy grins alongside.


	2. Who sings in the shower

**Who sings in the shower**

In the morning, they often part to each take a shower in their own rooms (except on some mornings where they decide to save water and time and end up kissing which always leads to some activities) (and on those days, despite the annoying comments they get for being late, the girls' smiles stay on despite rude patrons and misogynistic colleagues).

Except one time, Peggy's got the day off and she feels good enough to indulge herself, watching from the bed as Angie runs around, trying to find that bloody shoe before she really runs late. She kisses her goodbye and decides that Angie's bathroom is as good as hers for today (and if Mrs Fry asks, she got locked out of her room and her adorable neighbour was kind enough to let her in).

She doesn't often give into singing in the shower, usually too tired for it. But today, she's in a good mood: no awful co-workers, an amazing night and a full day ahead of her. When Angie bursts into her room to change quickly (she was just about to get out when some kind of twat splashed her with coffee), she is brutally stopped by the very unusual sound of Peggy's voice singing, filling her small bathroom.

It's a catchy tune (which sounds an awful lot like that "Star Spangled Man" song that's always on the radio and that Peggy claims to despise) and her voice carries the tune almost perfectly. The waitress spends a few seconds still, stopping her first impulse to get into the bathroom. She knows her Peggy well enough to know she'll probably feel awkward. Besides, she's /really/ running out of time before her boss gives her shift to someone else.

And nothing says she can't tease her a bit about it once she comes home, right?


End file.
